The Brightest Sky
by Bluestarisawesome
Summary: what if lionblaze and heathertail had a daughter? i am debating on whether this should be a one-shot. let me know what you think. i don't really think it is suspense but i dont know what else to tag it as.


**A/N: I have sudden inspiration to do this. What if heathertail and lionblaze had a daughter named brightsky but no one had any idea about it? I really hope I don't turn this into a leafpool and crowfeather story but you know I try. Plz enjoy! And p.s. I am a teen writer. If I could, I would put up a giant FLAMERS WELCOME! Sign. Unfortunately I don't think that's possible so you know just read the story.**

_I love you. I want you to know that. I can't come back, ever but I know you will be fine. Please be strong, Brightsky._

To this day, I still try to figure out whose voice that is. I remember seasons ago when I was just a young kit. I only remember almost being drowned, and then suddenly it was as if the cat drowning me changed their mind. I remember being carried to a barn and being set with other mewling kits and a she-cat who I didn't recognize. I remember the cat's face and their voice, but I just don't know who the cat is. I have allowed troubling me for so long, it isn't even funny.

-Seasons ago-

_I still miss Lionblaze. I know we can't ever be together, especially now but I need him. How am I supposed to hide the fact that I am expecting kits? Surely, Barkface or Kestrelpaw has noticed my scent. I they have, they have kept the secret well. What if the kits come tomorrow, or now, for starclan's sake? What am I to do then? Oh starclan, help me! I am due in less than a moon. I know! I could just stay here. I could live a normal life and sneak out. Yeah! That will certainly work._

To Heathertail's dismay, she woke up that morning at dawn with agonizing pains. She knew the dawn patrol already left so she would have to dodge them somehow. She slowly found strength to stand, and tried her best to make it out of the warriors' den without disturbing anyone. She made it out of the camp eventually. She then faced another problem. How was she to hide when windclan has no shelter?

"Fox dung!" she hissed as she realized she would have to go to twolegplace as it was her only hope.

Heathertail barely had any strength to drag herself there but somehow starclan was in her favor. She found a nice quiet abandoned twoleg garden and hid under a bush unable to go any further.

Heathertail shuddered as she had another contraction. She realized the first one was coming.

"Oh starclan!" she yowled to the stars.

Finally, a tiny kit almost identical to lionblaze tumbled onto the ground.

"A she-kit!" she whispered. _Well at least there was only one. _She thought to herself.

The kit began to feed immediately. It was a miracle that heathertail had any milk at all considering she had never had any borage. Heathertail was exhausted at this point so she drifted into a deep sleep.

"heathertail." An angry sounding voice hissed

"_Tallstar?" _heathertail couldn't have been more confused in her life.

"Heathertail this kit was a mistake! You must rid yourself of it." Tallstar growled.

"Tallstar, are you saying I need to _kill_ her?" heathertail shuddered as she even thought about it.

"That is exactly what I am saying. Windclan is ridiculed for being to weak clan, the clan that was always saved by Thunderclan. Now windclan and Thunderclan have a kit? Don't you know the story of leafpool and crowfeather? On tragedy is enough." Tallstar hissed angrily and faded away.

Heathertail then woke up.

_Kill my precious she-kit? Not for all the fresh-kill on every clan's pile! _Heathertail thought.

Then heathertail thought again.

_Maybe it's for my own good. It doesn't have to be gruesome and bloody, I could just drown her._ Heathertail couldn't believe she was thinking this way but she realized this would probably be best.

Heathertail rushed over to her kit, scooped her up in her jaws, and ran as fast as she could to the lake. She realized other clans could be there but she didn't care. She dunked the kit into the fish-filled water. Before she did it is almost sounded like the kit asked why.

_What am I thinking!_ Heathertail pulled her she-kit out of the water. She was unconscious from being under the water but she was still breathing. She remembered that daisy came from the horse place and decided to take her there. Heathertail rushed across windclan territory, somehow not getting caught by anyone. By now, it was sun-high and heathertail guessed every cat was oblivious today. She made it to the horse place and thanked starclan that there was a queen. She barged in and placed her kit with the queen and her kits.

"Hey, what do think your doing?" asked the angry queen.

"No time to explain. Please take care of her." heathertail was out of breath now. She leaned over to her kit and said, "I love you. I just want you to know that. I can't come back ever, but I know you'll be fine. Please be strong, brightsky." Heathertail backed out of the barn and ran. No other clans knew, of course she had to explain to Onestar that she went hunting for the entire day as a surprise. Lionblaze never knew, after all he had Cinderheart. Heathertail never saw brightsky again.

**A/N: so, how was it? I actually wrote a story that wasn't fosused on romance. I know you've been waiting patiently. You know your review doesn't even have to be about the story, you could just say hi to let me know comeone is reading. Thx so much guys. Oh, and I have typed the third chapter for invisible. I haven't abandoned the story, don't worry. :) have an awesome day.**


End file.
